


The Angry River

by ourspaceship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Everyone Is Gay, Fanvids, M/M, Minor Character Death, Video, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourspaceship/pseuds/ourspaceship
Summary: Była 3;56, a pewna osoba uświadomiła mi, że „wilk gwiazda” to paring z potencjałem, więc tej nocy wyrwałam się z kanonu polskiej twórczości.





	The Angry River




End file.
